


El gato herido

by Matsuoka_Miyano



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed AU, Blood and Injury, Día 5: Asesinos, Español | Spanish, Kuroo Tetsuro is an Assassin, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Scars, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuoka_Miyano/pseuds/Matsuoka_Miyano
Summary: Kuroo es un versado asesino en el arte de las armas, perteneciente al Clan de Nekoma, quienes se caracterizan  por su agilidad y trabajos nocturnos. Sin embargo, un día  Kuroo se ve corriendo entre las calles de Jerusalén escapando de sus perseguidores, herido de muerte termina en el patio de algún extraño luchando por su vida.A.K.A El Bokuroo situado en Assassin's Creed 1 que nadie pidió, pero que yo escribí
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	El gato herido

**Author's Note:**

> Día 5 de la Kuroo Week : Asesinos y heridas.  
> Para el día 4 no publique nada, porque sinceramente no me gusto lo que escribí pero en este día lo compenso (?)  
> Como fan de Assassin's Creed no iba a perder esta oportunidad de hacer un crossover entre mis niños y mis juegos favoritos. Así que les dejo esto recién salido del horno. Disfruten.

**Jerusalén 1142**

****

Las campanadas de las iglesias retumbaban por cada rincón de la ciudad, inundando el ambiente con su constante repicar, llegando a oídos de todos los transeúntes, pero a diferencia de el sonido normal que anunciaba alguna ceremonia , el continuo y vigoroso campanear declaraba un estado de alerta en toda la ciudad.

Kuroo seguia moviendose entre lo puestos del mercado, evitando chocar con las mujeres que cargaban sus compras y hombres que llevaban vasijas de barro en lo alto de la cabeza para transportar agua, esquivando todo frente a él con movimientos fluidos y perfeccionados a lo largo de los años,en un intento por romper la línea de visión entre él y sus perseguidores. Cosa que se le estaba complicando.

Su respiración empezaba a ser cada vez más agitada, el sudor empezaba a entrar en sus ojos molestando su visión, sus brazos tenían rasguños por todos lados, y la herida en su abdomen sangraba cada vez más con cada movimiento que hacía, pero no podría dejar de correr y escabullirse entre los transeúntes y callejones que estaban a su paso, los sujetos que lo seguían no lo dejaban descansar un solo segundo, prohibiendole la idea de regresar a la guarida de los asesinos hasta que estuviera seguro de que nadie lo siguiera, teniendo que recurrir a subir por los techos de las casas para encontrar un momento de paz, aunque eso significaba aún más esfuerzo y que en su condición no era lo más recomendable,pero era eso o morir a manos de sus perseguidores, lo cual obviamente prefería evitar.

Apretó con más fuerza su mano contra la herida para tratar de detener la hemorragia lo más posible mientras buscaba con la mirada algún punto que lo dejara escalar con cierta facilidad, hasta que lo encontró. 

Corrió con toda sus fuerzas en esa dirección, y usó un par de cajas de madera apiladas contra la pared como escalera hasta alcanzar el balcón de la casa, y con ayuda de un par de maderas en los marcos de las ventanas logró subir al techo de la casa y huir. 

Brincó de techo en techo, escuchando los gritos e insultos de un par de mercenarios que lo seguían desde el suelo mientras que otros habían intentado seguirlo por las alturas, fallando en el intento.

Se escondió entre las sombras y esquinas de las diferentes casas, hasta que encontró una caseta en el techo y se resguardo allí, aguardando a que los guardias se dieran por vencidos, dando por terminada su búsqueda.

Cuando salió de su escondite, la adrenalina había disminuido considerablemente. La sangre seguía saliendo de su herida a pesar de la constante presión que aplicaba en su abdomen, el sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo causaba pequeños escalofríos cada cierto tiempo y su visión empezaba a nublarse. Debía llegar cuanto antes al escondite de los asesinos y tratar sus heridas o muy posiblemente moriría.

Dio un vistazo a sus alrededores con la intención de ubicarse y elegir la mejor ruta de llegada, donde no volviera a levantar sospechas, evitando otra persecución. Aunque la idea de desplazarse por el suelo quedaba completamente desechada gracias a la mancha de sangre que ya no pasaba desapercibida, no dándole más opción que seguir corriendo y escalando entre los techos a pesar de su condición .

Avanzó con paso lento pero firme más de la mitad del camino, hasta que en un salto de techo a techo, falló al calcular la distancia que lo separaba, no alcanzando a colocar bien el pie de apoyo, posicionándolo justo en el borde del techo, resbalando. Había logrado evitar la caída sosteniéndose de la cornisa con ambas manos, ahogando un quejido de dolor ante el esfuerzo usado. Apretó la quijada con mayor fuerza e intentó volver a subir para seguir su camino. No obstante,la sangre que empapaba su mano no lo dejó agarrarse con firmeza del borde, manchando cada vez más la pared de un color carmín, mientras intentaba sostenerse con todas sus fuerzas, sus forcejeos por volver a subir fueron inútiles en el momento en el que sus brazos flaquearon por la gran pérdida de sangre, haciendo que cayera de espalda contra un toldo de tela que amortiguó un poco su caída, antes de romperse por su peso y terminar en el suelo, causando un gran estruendo al romper las cajas de madera bajo él.

El golpe fue tan duro que logró sofocarlo, expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones con violencia, evitando que pudiera levantarse enseguida. Kuroo se quedó recostado un segundo haciéndose un ovillo, en lo que intentaba recuperar el aliento y evitar concentrarse en el constante escozor de la puñalada en su abdomen. Intentó llevar su mano derecha de nuevo a la herida, pero su mano no obedeció, chasqueando la lengua fuertemente con gran frustración, al parecer había caído sobre su mano en un intento de protegerse del golpe, fracturandose. 

_“Bravo Tetsuro, ahora si lo has arruinado”_ Pensó con molestia, mientras llevaba su mano sana a la herida, notando como su traje negro se empapaba cada vez más con su sangre, y por si su situación no era lo suficiente mala, el eco de unos pasos corriendo en su dirección se hizó presente. Se maldijo internamente, recriminandose el hecho de que debió haberse levantado enseguida y huir del lugar después de todo el ruido que había causado al caer, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir corriendo.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba, logró arrastrarse contra una de las paredes y sentarse contra ella a modo de apoyo.Aflojó la muñequera de su mano derecha que contenía la hoja oculta y se la colocó de nuevo en su mano izquierda, ajustándola con ayuda de sus dientes. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano para revisar el mecanismo, liberando la hoja oculta y luego la volvió a guardar. 

Su cabeza le dolía, escuchando un constante zumbido que lo descolocaba; sus párpados se sentían cada vez más pesados y su vista estaba aún más borrosa que antes, pero aun así daría batalla, negándose morir tan fácil, o al menos eso intentaría.

Los pasos se escucharon cada vez más cerca de él, hasta que una sombra apareció en su campo de visión, no lograba distinguir bien la forma, pero si su ubicación, y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Tetsuro liberó su hoja oculta, usandola en un movimiento rápido hacia el frente, con la intención de cortar el cuello del desconocido. En cambio, lo único que había logrado cortar fue el aire entre ambos.

Kuroo mantuvo su hoja al frente con su mano algo temblorosa, en una advertencia de que no se le acercara más. La figura pareció algo sorprendida del repentino ataque, pero no se alejó por completo. Volvió a acercarse a él con mayor cuidado, logrando tomar su muñeca y quitar el arma de enfrente, permitiéndole acercarse, Kuroo intentó liberar su mano para asestar un golpe con su puño, pero fue detenido en un instante por una callosa palma.

Gruño con enojo al verse inmovilizado, ya no tenía armas, su único brazo útil estaba aprisionado entre la mano del desconocido y ahora poseía menos fuerza que antes.

Negándose a terminar de esa manera, decidió poner toda la fuerza que tenía en un último ataque, aprovechando que la figura estaba cerca de él , en posición de cuclillas y con su mano parando la de Tetsuro. El pelinegro apretó su mandíbula antes de arremeter con un cabezazo al extraño, logrando tumbar a quien sea que estuviera allí. 

Sin embargo su plan no había funcionado, aquella figura se había levantado después de unos instantes, mientras que por su parte, la cabeza de Kuroo empezaba a dar vueltas, su visión se fue oscureciendo poco a poco, teniendo una visión de túnel, hasta que perdió la conciencia

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kuroo se sentía completamente ligero, olvidándose por un momento del escozor de la herida de su abdomen, del punzante dolor de su brazo roto, junto con el malestar de todo su cuerpo debido a la pelea y la caída que había sufrido hace un momento. 

Su conciencia fluía lentamente, llegando paulatinamente en un ir y venir, como las olas del mar, hasta que los recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente como la crecida de un río después de llover.

Él era un asesino, perteneciente al clan de Nekoma, un grupo conocido en el bajo mundo por su sigilo y trabajos nocturnos principalmente.

Hace poco habían recibido un aviso por parte de sus informantes que en las ciudades de Acre y Damasco, la gente empezaba a desaparecer, mientras que otro de sus informantes en Jerusalén les había comentado que había rumores de un esclavista, y que posiblemente los tenía en un almacén en esa ciudad.

Después de un par de días de investigación, siguiendo gente y escuchando a escondidas entre diferentes puntos de la ciudad, el clan de Nekoma había logrado interceptar una carta donde indicaba la fecha y hora en la cual una de las caravanas con nuevos esclavos arribarían a Jerusalén.

El plan era desmantelar la caravana infiltrándose entre las filas de los guardias, liberando a los esclavos de la caravana en secreto, sustituyendolos por gente de su clan, dejando únicamente a los líderes de la caravana para guiar el camino, manteniéndose en un bajo perfil hasta que llegaran al escondite donde custodiaban a los demás presos. 

Desde que había hecho el cambio de guardias, los asesinos habían caminado por al menos media hora hasta llegar a Jerusalén, girando entre varias calles estrechas hasta llegar a una bodega abandonada en los límites de la ciudad. Los instintos de Kuroo se habían disparado en ese instante, sintiendo como algo no andaba bien. Había lanzado una rápida mirada a Yaku, quien venía a su lado izquierdo, preguntándole mudamente si él también tenía esa extraña sensación, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como confirmación. 

En cuanto habían entrado , la puerta del almacén se cerró detrás de ellos, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

Y en ese instante el cabello en su nuca se erizó, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía más fuerte. Agudizó la mirada y su oído, llevando su mano derecha a su espada, listo para contraatacar cualquier acción. Alzando la mirada en el momento en el que escuchó como una puerta y varias ventanas fueron abiertas desde el segundo nivel, dejando pasar la luz, iluminando el lugar, permitiéndoles notar que aquella bodega estaba vacía, siendo ocupada solamente por sus enemigos que ahora los tenían rodeados.

Les habían tendido una trampa, y como prueba, desde la parte alta del segundo nivel, apareció el esclavista, junto con Suguro Daishou.

—¿Están perdidos, gatitos?—Preguntó con fingida preocupación, siendo acompañada por su típica sonrisa.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Nohebi y el tratante de esclavos habían hecho un pacto. Aquellas serpientes habían vendido información, prestado apoyo y montando toda aquella caravana y dejado pistas falsas, con la intención de eliminar gran parte del clan, debilitando a Nekoma para hacerse con más territorio para su clan.

**_“Nuestras misiones nunca salen como lo esperamos, somos lo que somos porque sabemos adaptarnos”_ **

Esa era una de las primeras enseñanzas del Maestro asesino Nekomata, palabras que ahora retumbaban en los oídos de Kuroo mientras veía la situación en la que se encontraban. 

Y eso es lo que debían hacer. Adaptarse.

La orden de ataque no se había hecho esperar, desatando una serie de gritos y choques de espadas que inundaban el lugar.En medio de toda la pelea, habían logrado liberar a los asesinos que fingían ser esclavos, aumentando su fuerza de ataque, pero después de un par de minutos, la Hermandad se había dado cuenta que estaban en gran desventaja y no podrían ganar, o al menos no sin perder una gran cantidad de personas en esa misión

Kuroo veía con enfado aquella situación, dedicándole una mirada de completo odio a Daishou,quien veía con una sonrisa divertida toda la masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo a sus pies.

Juraba que de alguna u otra forma borraría ese estúpido gesto de su rostro, costara lo que costara.

Pero por ahora tenía otras preocupaciones, su principal prioridad era sacar a su gente de allí y que lograra resguardarse en un lugar seguro, la misión tendría que ser pospuesta, reorganizándose posteriomente para un cambio de planes, y considerando que ahora el enemigo sabía de su interés por desmantelar su trata de personas, necesitaría el mayor apoyo posible de su gente, gente que no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir allí por nada.

Así que armado de coraje y con la responsabilidad de ser el líder del equipo, amago con mayor fuerza su espada, enredandola con la contraria para después con un movimiento veloz, mandar a volar la espada de su atacante,desarmandolo, aprovechando esta oportunidad para clavar su espada en el abdomen del contrato y terminar con él.

—Eso es todo lo que tienen—Provocó con sonrisa ladina, dirigiendo sus palabras a Daishou —¿Porque no bajas y te enfrentas a mi ?¿ O es que acaso tienes miedo ? — Pregunto enrollando una sonrisa junto con la última frase, deleitándose con el gesto que causó en el otro chico, quien al verse provocado, encolerizado llamó a todos los mercenarios a acabar primero con el pelinegro. _Justo como Kuroo había planeado._

Kuroo conocía a Daishou y sabía que con un poco de provocación, aunado a su horrible relación , lo primero que pediría sería su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

En el momento en que la atención se había visto atraída hacia Tetsuro y adivinando su plan, varios de sus compañeros asesinos habían tomado a los heridos, evacuandolos del lugar, mientras que otros se dedicaban a protegerlos de aquellos mercenarios que venían por ellos.

Gracias a que Kuroo estaba actuando de señuelo, acaparando la atención de la mayoría de los atacantes, muchos habían podido escapar, pero ahora Kuroo se encontraba en una difícil situación, viéndose en medio de un círculo de mercenarios y en notable desventaja numérica. Había logrado visualizar entre las sombras la mirada preocupada de Yaku mientras apoyaba a con un compañero en hombros, pero Kuroo con un gesto mudo le había indicado que se fuera, que él podría escapar de allí, y resignadamente, Yaku aceptó, no sin antes mandarle una mirada donde Kuroo podía leer que ni se le ocurriera morir en un lugar tan patético, o el mismísimo Yaku lo traeria del infierno solo para rematarlo, haciendo que Kuroo riera ante esta amenaza. Prometiendo para sí que no lo haría.

No era la primera vez que Kuroo se veía rodeado por varios enemigos, aunque era un número bastante mayor al que estaba acostumbrado, no tenía opción, debía distraerlos lo más posible para después buscar una ruta de escape. Varios de sus agresores se acercaron al mismo tiempo para atacarlo sin piedad,no dandole mucho tiempo para defenderse Kuroo hacía uso de toda su experiencia y valiéndose de cualquier truco, cómo lanzar tierra a los ojos y lanzar a los propios atacantes contra los demás, con tal de ganar algo de ventaja, logrando esquivar un fuerte espadazo que venía por su izquierda por apenas unos milisegundos. 

Tomó a uno de sus atacantes por el cuello de su ropa, colocándolo frente a él para usarlo como escudo humano contra las feroces estocadas que llegaban por su flanco izquierdo, usando la espada en su mano derecha para desviar los ataques de ese lado.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar como algunos de sus atacantes caían uno tras otros, gracias al ataque con ballestas desde lejos de algunos de sus compañeros, pero eso no era suficiente para acabar con todos. De pronto un espeso humo se hizo presente en su campo de visión, junto con el característico olor de madera quemándose. A sus atacantes pareció no importarle, ignorando el hecho de que el almacén empezaba a arder siguiendo con su emboscada, la mirada de Kuroo rondo por el lugar en busca de la salida, apreciando como Daishou lo veía una última vez desde el segundo piso , aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, antes de salir del lugar.

Una nube negra no tardó en alzarse por todo el lugar, nublando la vista de todos. Kuroo tosió un par de veces para deshacerse de la molestia en su garganta y entrecerró un poco sus ojos para que la suciedad no se posara en ellos,aprovechando la conmoción del momento para escapar.

En medio de la densa bruma negra, varios de los atacantes empezaron a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra, sin importar a quién le dieran, haciendo difícil esquivar perfectamente cada uno de ellos, ganándose miles de rasguños algo superficiales a lo largo de sus brazos mientras intentaba protegerse. Sin embargo, un ataque había llegado de la nada desde su frente haciéndole imposible esquivarlo, sintiendo como una espada le había dado de lleno en el estómago y cortado gran parte de su abdomen.

Gracias a la emoción del momento y con la adrenalina al tope junto con el palpitar de su corazón, Kuroo había logrado ignorar el dolor y salir de aquella bodega rumbo a las calles principales, dejando aquel edificio humeante atrás.

Lo último que recordaba es que había caído del techo, terminado tirado en un especie patio trasero, escuchando cómo alguien iba a su dirección, antes de intentar pelear para al final quedar inconsciente.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

En el instante en que las memorias habían llegado a su conciencia, sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, giró un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda para evitar los rayos del sol, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver sus alrededores y no reconocer para nada el lugar. Alertado, Kuroo se enderezó de inmediato,sentándose de golpe y lamentando su decisión segundos después, en el momento en el que el punzante dolor de su abdomen se hizo presente de nuevo, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor mientras se doblaba un poco sobre sí mismo. ****

Su quejido pareció haber alertado a alguien en la otra habitación, ya que escuchó como unos pasos pesados se acercaban a su ubicación. Por instinto miró a su alrededor en busca de sus armas, no encontrándolas en ningún lugar. ****

—¡Al fin despiertas! — Fue la fuerte voz llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que Kuroo levantara la vista con dirección a la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose la figura de un hombre alto de cabello bicolor y ojos dorados, que en sus manos traía un pequeño cuenco con agua y un trapo. —Ya me estaba preocupando.

Kuroo no entendía porque ese hombre estaba sonriéndole como si lo conociera de toda la vida y peor aún, tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama junto a él. Intentó alejarse de él, arrinconandose contra la cabecera de la cama, pero no pudo moverse ya que su brazo estaba entablillado y vendado con varios trozos de tela, manteniéndolo fijo en su lugar. ****

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó el hombre mientras dejaba el cuenco con agua y el trapo a un lado, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, en cambio solo vio como la mirada felina se posaba sobre él con mayor intensidad, mirando atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos ****

—Ten, toma algo de agua, tu garganta debe estar seca — Ofreció acercándole un vaso de agua que se encontraba en un buró a su lado. ****

Kuroo notó que de hecho su garganta se sentía reseca y muy rasposa, sí hubiera querido pronunciar palabra alguna, esta no hubiera salido de su boca. Desconfiado, tomó el vaso de agua y le dio un vistazo antes de alzar su mirada de nuevo hacia el chico, alzando una ceja, examinándolo. Solo recibiendo una mirada dorada, invitándolo a que tomara un trago. No estaría envenenada ¿o si ? ****

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no tendría mucho sentido, si en realidad hubiera querido matarlo lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba inconsciente y no cuando estaba despierto. Así que decidió confiar un poco y dar un sorbo, sintiendo como el agua empezaba a refrescar el interior de su cuerpo. ****

—¿Cuanto tiempo? —Articuló con dificultad, siendo un indicio de que no había movido la mandíbula en un largo tiempo. 

—¿Eh?—soltó el chico sin entender a qué se refería. Tomando el vaso que Kuroo le regresaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? — Preguntó con más fluideza mientras intentaba mover poco a poco su mandíbula, para deshacerse de la incomodidad. ****

Kuroo vio como el chico miraba hacia su izquierda en un intento por recordar hasta que lo hizo —Umm aproximadamente dos días. ****

_¡DOS DÍAS!_ _Mierda, debía ir con la hermandad lo antes posible_

—Debo irme—Anunció con toda la intención de levantarse, retirando con su mano sana la sábana que cubría su cuerpo,solo para detenerse en cuanto una punzada de dolor lo paró en seco.

—Tranquilo hombre, o volverás a abrir tu herida. — Calmó Bokuto tomándolo de los hombros para regresarlo a su posición en la cama.

Kuroo forcejeo un poco, pero el hombre tenía bastante fuerza, sumándole que Tetsuro aún se sentía un poco débil y mareado por la gran pérdida de sangre, hasta que de mala gana se dejó guiar por el hombre frente a él, agradeciendo internamente que esta vez optara por colocarlo sentado, posicionando su espalda contra la fría cabecera. Y fue gracias a esta gélida sensación, que cayó en cuenta que su ropa había desaparecido, o al menos la parte superior; intrigado echo un vistazo debajo de la sábana para verificarlo, suspirando con alivio en el momento que notó que al menos conservaba su ropa interior. 

Mientras revisaba el estado de su cuerpo, su mirada recayó en la obvia herida que cruzaba su abdomen, apreciando como ésta estaba perfectamente cocida, llevando la yema de sus dedos alrededor de la rojiza piel, soltando un pequeño siseo de dolor ante el tacto .¿Ese hombre lo había hecho?¿Lo había curado? 

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó volviendo a alzar su mirada para mirar de frente al desconocido, y si no fuera porque su brazo estaba entablillado se hubiera cruzado de brazos.

—Esa debería ser mi pregunta— Respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras volvía a tomar el cuenco y el trapo que había dejado a un lado, aunque aquella resplandeciente sonrisa no había suavizado el gesto de Kuroo, quien aún lo siguió mirando con cuidado.

—Mi nombre es Bokuto Koutaro, soy un mercader de telas y antigüedades aquí en Jerusalén, — Explicó mientras mojaba el trapo y lo exprimía, antes de hacer un pequeño gesto hacia Kuroo, pidiéndole permiso para poder limpiar la herida de su abdomen. 

El pelinegro afilió un poco más su mirada, la cual no había dejado de escudriñar al ahora nombrado Bokuto, pero nada de su actuar demostraba mala intención. Kuroo confiaba mucho en su juicio hacia las personas, prestando atención hasta los mínimos gestos para poder emitir un juicio, algo que era muy útil en su profesión, prestando especial atención a los ojos de interlocutor, pero los ojos de Bokuto habían mostrado sincera preocupación en el momento que él había soltado un quejido cuando había intentado levantarse y tampoco denotaba segundas intenciones. Así que decidió confiar en él, al menos por el momento, retirando su mano de su herida y dejándola al descubierto para que Bokuto pudiera limpiarla.

Bokuto agradeció esbozando una sonrisa, empezando a dar pequeños toques en la herida, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar demasiado al pelinegro

—¿Por qué me ayudas?— Preguntó en tono curioso mientras veía a Koutaro limpiar su herida.

—Porque se veía que necesitabas ayuda.—Fue la simple respuesta que recibió.

—¿Solo eso?— Alzó una ceja, completamente incrédulo a sus palabras

—¿Se necesita alguna otra razón?—Respondió inocentemente, con una mirada confundida, dejando a Kuroo sin palabras.

Cuando Bokuto había terminado de limpiar, había traído consigo un largo pedazo de tela que envolvió alrededor del abdomen Kuroo, la cual hacía la presión necesaria y mantenía fija la herida, disminuyendo el riesgo de que esta se volviera a abrir. Una vez que Bokuto terminó su tarea, caminó hacia una cesta tejida de palma, en el rincón de la habitación, sacando una camisa y calzas de algodón, junto con una túnica roja de lino que colocó al lado de Kuroo, antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Kuroo …—Mencionó el pelinegro en voz alta y grave.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Bokuto deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

—Mi nombre es Kuroo—Aclaró.

—Ummm, te queda—Comento con una sonrisa —Un placer conocerte, Kuroo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejando a Kuroo con sus pensamientos y una leve sonrisa. Sin duda alguna ese hombre era alguien raro.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Una vez que Kuroo había podido levantarse de la cama y colocarse la camisa y la túnica con algo de dificultad, salió con cuidado de la habitación, caminando con sigilo, asomandose en cada habitación a su paso mientras se apoyaba contra las paredes para avanzar, siendo sorprendido por una voz. ****

—No tienes que preocuparte por alguien más, yo vivo solo aquí.— Comentó Bokuto desde la cocina. —¿Tienes hambre?

Y como si hubiera sido invocado por esas palabras, el estómago de Kuroo se quejó, haciendo que Bokuto soltara gran carcajada mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás. ****

—Ven, toma asiento. ****

En menos de 10 minutos, Bokuto había puesto frente a él un cuenco de sopa, junto con pan ácimo y un poco de vino. Sentándose a comer en una pequeña mesa de madera.

—Gracias por no dejarme morir allí —Agradeció, tratando de llevar una bocanada de comida a sus labios, la cual cayó de su cuchara debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a comer con su izquierda, optando mejor por llevar un pedazo de pan a su boca —Prometo que te compensaré por esto y por la mercancía que rompí al caer. 

— Tranquilo, no te preocupes tanto por eso—Intento animar dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a Kuroo cosa que lastimó su brazo derecho, soltando un siseo. 

—Mierda, lo lamento—Se disculpó.—Pero déjame decirte que eres un cabeza dura.

—¿Disculpa?

Bokuto señaló su frente, dando a notar un moretón que abarcaba gran parte de ella.— Esto me lo hiciste el día en que te encontré.

Kuroo se acercó para verlo mejor, el color a penas era un tono verdoso pálido, haciendo que no fuera tan notorio aún, lo cual cambiaría cuando adoptara un color negro y que sería demasiado obvio, y de solo imaginarlo una risa escapo de sus labios. ****

—Lo siento, pero debes entender que mi situación no era la mejor en ese momento. — Se excusó,logrando al fin llevar una cucharada de sopa a sus labios sin que esta se derramara.

—Al principio pensé que había sido un gato el que había tirado varias cosas, no me esperaba encontrarme contigo, aunque supongo que podría decir que encontré otro tipo de gato— Comentó haciendo alusión a sus facciones — Además de que peleaste con uñas y dientes.

—Aún así no fue suficiente para ganarte—Respondió entre las bocanadas de comida —¿Cómo es que lograste curar todas mis heridas?

—Bueno, de niño nunca fui muy tranquilo que digamos, así que siempre llegaba a casa con algún rasguño, raspón o cortada nueva, y mi madre siempre tenía que curarme.Y con tiempo fui aprendiendo — Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al rememorar todas las tonterías que había hecho de pequeño .

—Apuesto a que tu madre tuvo mucho trabajo contigo — Kuroo aunque no lo conociera de nada podía visualizar al hombre frente a él siendo un completo caos, lo cual fue confirmado cuando la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó, escalando hasta sus ojos, haciendo que pequeñas líneas de expresión aparecieran. 

—¿Has visto a las águilas que suelen pararse en las construcciones altas, como la mezquita o la torre en el distrito norte? —Preguntó Koutaro.

Kuroo asintió con la cabeza, esas águilas eran guías para los asesinos, y muy seguidamente los asesinos subían hasta aquellos altos lugares para poder visualizar la ciudad desde lo alto, para después lanzarse desde esas grandes alturas en un salto de fe y aterrizar en un fardo de paja que amortiguaba su caída.

—Siempre me han llamado la atención las aves, así que una vez de niño seguí a una hasta una torre, se me hizo fácil querer escalar aquella construcción, y lo hice. La vista fue impresionante y ver como las aves extendían sus grandes alas para alzarse al vuelo, fue inspirador — Expresó con gran emoción que hizo sus ojos dorados brillar con gran intensidad.

—No me digas que intentaste volar —cuestionó incrédulo dejando de lado su comida, concentrándose por completo en el relato de Bokuto .

—Casi—Confesó aún con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro haciendo que Kuroo solo bufara divertido — Esa era mi intención, pero hasta yo sabía que era una altura muy peligrosa y decidí bajar. Cuando ya había descendido más de la mitad de la torre , el águila empezó a volar alrededor de mi muy sospechosamente.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Bokuto se fue y fue sustituida por un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente al pecho —Al parecer el águila que había seguido era una mamá y al verme cerca de su nido con sus crías se enojo conmigo y decidió atacarme, empezó a chocar contra mi varias veces y , cuando me faltaban un par de metros para llegar al suelo el águila se paró al lado de una cornisa de donde estaba sujeto y empezó a picotear mis dedos, hasta que me solté. Cayendo sobre un transeúnte. — Entrecerró un poco los ojos, e hizo un pequeño gesto,como si estuviera reviviendo la caída—Yo quedé ileso, pero el pobre señor terminó con una pierna fracturada. Y mi mamá me castigo por un mes, donde no tenía permitido salir a la calle a jugar . 

Después de eso, Kuroo no pudo reprimir más su urgencia en reír ante el inesperado final de su historia y soltó una carcajada desde el fondo de su ser, abrazando su estómago, viendo como el rostro de Bokuto mostraba un poco de ofensa por su escandalosa risa. Kuroo no podía creer que alguien hubiera resultado ileso de un ataque por un águila y de una caída todo por haber aterrizado sobre alguien más, era muy hilarante y prueba de ello eran las pequeñas lagrimas que salían del rabillo de sus ojos. Pero su carcajada duró muy poco ya que la herida en su abdomen decidió hacer acto de presencia, abriéndose un poco por el esfuerzo, cortando su risa para sustituirla por un quejido.

—¡Ja! Castigo de Alá — Acusó Bokuto a costa del dolor ajeno, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Kuroo quien estaba debatiéndose entre la risa y el dolor.

Después de que Kuroo había llenado su estómago y saciado su sed, además de haber reído tanto que su herida tuvo que ser cosida de nuevo, había regresado a la habitación donde había despertado hace un par de horas.

—Tienes una ropa muy interesante — Había comentado Bokuto entrando en la habitación, con la ropa de Kuroo en las manos. Haciendo que el pelinegro advirtiera sus ojos sobre él por su comentario.

— La tela es muy resistente, además de que tiene un forro de piel curtida— Confirmó frotando la tela entre sus dedos —Tienes suerte de que sea negra o toda esa sangre hubiera sido difícil de quitar.

—Ah, sí. Supongo — Comentó Kuroo tratando de restarle importancia. No comentándole que esa era una de las razones por las que su clan de Asesinos había escogido ese color, sirviendo para disfrazar un poco la sangre que llegara a caer en su ropa y que además servía como camuflaje en la oscuridad.

—Creo que también estarás buscando esto — Mostró las armas que Kuroo había buscado al despertar, colocando la espalda contra la pared y su hoja oculta junto con su daga en la mesa de noche. —Por cierto puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tus heridas sanen, aunque tampoco te voy a obligar — Ofreció Bokuto, diciendo la última frase un poco más bajo, a lo que Kuroo simplemente asintió mientras decía un pequeño “Gracias”

La noche cayó de nuevo en Jerusalén y las velas ya habían sido apagadas por completo, dejando en completa oscuridad la habitación, cosa que no molestaba para nada a Kuroo, su vista entrenada podía permitirle distinguir las figuras dentro de la habitación sin mucho problema. Aprovechando el momento en el que escuchó los ronquidos provenientes de la habitación contigua para levantarse de la cama, cambiando la ropa que le había dado Bokuto por su túnica negra, doblando perfectamente el conjunto prestado antes de acomodar sus armas y salir en silencio de aquella casa. Desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nekoma no había escuchado o visto rastro alguno del paradero de Kuroo desde el día del ataque, estando completamente carentes de información, aunque todos tenían la seguridad de que Kuroo no había muerto en la escena, o Nohebi ya se los hubiera restregado. Sin embargo, aún seguía la duda ¿Dónde estaba el pelinegro? El patrullaje que habían hecho sin parar a lo largo de la ciudad en su búsqueda, no había arrojado frutos, empezando a preocupar a la hermandad. 

Así que en el momento en el que Tetsuro cruzó la puerta de la guarida a mitad de la noche, el suspiro de alivio que escapó de los labios de los asesinos en guardia no se hizo esperar, guiándolo de inmediato a uno de los cuartos de descanso, donde uno de los asesinos de mayor edad lo revisó, notando lo bien que habían sido tratadas sus heridas. 

Su brazo tardaría aproximarse 4 meses en recuperarse al igual que tardaría la heridas de su abdomen, la cual dejaría una gran cicatriz, pero fuera de eso, los rasguños eran lesiones menores que no tardarían en desaparecer. 

El asesino mayor le recomendó que guardara reposo por algunas semanas y consumo abundante de líquidos para tratar de restaurar la sangre perdida, extendiendo adicionalmente una pequeña bolsa de piel con una resina de opio que podría usar para calmar el dolor en caso de ser necesario. Terminando así con su visita.

—Eres un completo idiota — Fueron las palabras que escucho antes de ver como una mandarina era lanzada a su rostro, atrapadola con facilidad antes de que esta lo golpeara.

—Kenma —Gritó con alegría al ver al pequeño asesino encargado de dibujar los mapas de la ciudad, y quien cargaba un bol con varias mandarinas.

En cuanto el pequeño se había acercado lo suficiente a la cama donde estaba sentado Kuroo, éste lo había envuelto con su brazo sano, abrazándolo, gesto que Kenma no rechazo y quien una vez liberado, tomó el banco de madera de la esquina y lo colocó junto a la cama de Tetsuro. 

—Yaku me contó lo que pasó—Inició, mientras tomaba la mandarina de la mano de Kuroo que previamente él le había lanzado, empezando a pelarla.

— ¿ Dónde está? No lo he visto desde que llegué

—Ayer partió rumbo a Masyaf para informarle a Nekomata lo que había pasado. — Informó mientras le entregaba un par de gajos de mandarina en la mano.

Kuroo se mantuvo en silencio, usando aquellos gajos como excusa para no hablar por un momento.No había pensado para nada en el incidente desde que había despertado, no sabiendo si no lo había hecho por estar más preocupado por encontrarse en un lugar desconocido junto con un extraño o porque una vez que lo hiciera, empezaría a mortificarse por los errores cometidos y que los habían llevado a la trampa que casi los hacia perder a muchos de sus hombres. Recriminándose una y otra vez el hecho de que había notado que algo andaba mal pero había decidido seguir con la misión. Aunque ahora que reflexionaba a conciencia, sin duda alguna era una mezcla de ambas, pero principalmente de la segunda razón.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de hablar en voz algo baja, haciendo visible la culpabilidad que lo acongojaba.

—¿Cómo están los demás?

—Están a salvo gracias a ti, algunos heridos, pero no tanto como tú— Respondió Kenma en un tono reconfortante sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor, pero que no pareció haber hecho efecto por completo sobre Kuroo, quien se limitó a asentir ausentemente con la cabeza.

—Mantuviste a todos muy preocupados — Declaró Kenma, incluyéndose en esa frase— ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Inconsciente— Respondió sin ganas, metiendo lentamente un gajo de mandarina a su boca. Kenma alzó el rostro para poder ver a su amigo, quien seguía tomando gajos de mandarina del recipiente, donde Kenma los colocaba, mientras miraba a la nada.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste?— La voz del menor se veía perturbada entre la preocupación y la sorpresa.

—Tuve suerte—Alzó los hombros como si él tampoco estuviera muy seguro de lo que pasó — Alguien me encontró y me curó.

—¿Alguien? —Inquirir Kenma

—Un joven mercader del otro lado de la ciudad.

—¿Sabía quién o qué eras?

—No lo sé, posiblemente. —Respondió aun sin ganas —Vio mis armas y mi ropa.

—¿Crees que te delataría?—Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

—No parece una mala persona. Gracias a él sigo con vida. Incluso me ofreció quedarme en su casa hasta que mejorara, pero debía volver aquí cuanto antes y reportarme . También le debo de avisar a Yaku y Nekomata que sigo con vida.

—No tienes que ocuparte de eso. En la mañana enviaré una paloma mensajera.—Comentó Kenma tomando un par de gajos de mandarina para él.

—Gracias.

Después de eso, Kenma le contó cómo se habían manejado las cosas desde ese día, los heridos que habían llegado, la búsqueda de Kuroo y como aquel almacén casi olvidado en la periferia de Jerusalén se había incendiado casi por completo, pero no había rastros de nadie en ese lugar. En cambio, Kuroo le contó sobre la extraña sensación que había tendido desde antes de llegar al almacén, cómo es que había logrado escapar, lo cercano que había estado de la muerte si no fuera por Bokuto y lo confundido que había estado al despertar.

—Debo irme— Anunció Kenma después de un par de horas, dejando aquel plato con mandarinas en la mesa de noche, junto a la vela que iluminaba la habitación.

—Kuro—Llamó Kenma desde el marco de la puerta, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

—¿Hm?

—No pienses tanto en lo que pasó.—Aconsejo antes de seguir su camino—Descansa.

Kuroo simplemente soltó un poco de aire por su nariz a modo de risa, tal vez debería de hacerle caso a Kenma, recapitular la escena una y otra vez no cambiaría nada. Debía concentrarse en lo que había logrado, si, habían perdido esa batalla pero tampoco habían perdido gente, lo cual era mejor que haber ganado esa batalla menor pero a cambio de la vida de varios hombres de su clan. 

Reconfortado por aquel pensamiento, se estiró un poco para alcanzar la vela y apagarla con un simple soplo, quedando de nueva cuenta en la oscuridad y listo para dormir.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Bokuto había encontrado en el almacén de su casa a un herido Kuroo, y desde entonces no había tenido información de él. 

La mañana siguiente a su desaparición, cuando Bokuto había ido a su habitación, no le había sorprendido demasiado el hecho de que sus cosas no estuvieran, a cambio, Kuroo había dejado la ropa que le había prestado perfectamente doblada sobre la cama intacta, junto con una nota que decía que regresaría a saldar su deuda.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás del horizonte, iluminando la ciudad con tonos naranjas y rojizos, siendo acompañados por el frío viento de la tarde-noche, anunciando el próximo término del día. Bokuto había regresado de su día de trabajo en el gran mercado de Jerusalén, y ahora se encontraba descargando y organizando la mercancía de su carreta, hasta que una sombra no muy lejana se fue acercando lentamente hasta que se posó frente a él, revelando su identidad.

—¡KUROO! —Saludo con emoción desbordante dirigida a alguien que solo había conocido por aproximadamente 3 días, de los cuales 2 estuvo inconsciente — Creí que no te volvería a ver — Acotó dejando de nuevo un rollo de tela verde contra la pared.

—Sin duda eres como un gato callejero , yendo y viniendo cuando se te da la gana — Comentó, pero no lo dijo como algo malo, sino como un hecho.

—Y para tu buena o mala suerte, acogiste a este gato callejero, el cual ahora tiene una deuda contigo. — Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pared donde los rollos de tela estaban recargados. Tomó con su mano izquierda la tela que Bokuto había dejado anteriormente y la colocó sobre su hombro para cargarlo.

Los ojos de Bokuto mostraron sorpresa e inmediatamente hizo ademán de ayudar a Kuroo, pero una simple negación con la cabeza fue suficiente para decirle a Bokto que no se preocupara, que podía con eso, y Bokuto aceptó, tomando dos rollos de tela en sus manos, adentrándose en la casa, siendo seguido por Kuroo.

—Prometí que te compensaría por salvarme la vida y por los desastres causados —Respondió con una media sonrisa una vez que había bajado la mercancía—Pero antes de eso, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Adelante — Concedió Bokuto, apilando los rollos en el suelo, tomando también el de Kuroo

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste?— Preguntó de nueva cuenta.

—Ya te lo había dicho ¿No?— La confusión se hizo presente en su rostro, siendo denotada por la leve inclinación de su rostro hacia un lado

—Bokuto. —Llamó con voz seria haciendo que los hombros de Bokuto se tensaran. — Uno no rescata a un hombre que cae del techo, solo porque parece que lo necesita, menos si intenta matarlo en cuanto se acerca, como yo lo hice. Debiste saber que yo no era una buena persona desde el momento que viste mis armas y mi túnica ensangrentada. — Señaló cada punto con mirada penetrante —El simple hecho de cargar una espada es ilegal. Sabías lo que era, o al menos tenías una idea ¿No es así? — Acusó alzando la ceja para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Bokuto se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo, hasta que suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros .

—Soy mercader, gran cantidad de gente suele ir y venir por estos rumbos y no es muy difícil escuchar y enterarse de cosas. —Explico mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares, en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Por qué no me entregaste a los guardias de la ciudad?

—Escucha Kuroo, te ayude porque morirías si te dejaba allí y mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz. Cuando vi tus armas y pude apreciar bien tus ropas sospeché que eras un asesino, no sabia que hacer, pensé en recurrir a alguien más, pero la gente habla y al día siguiente en el mercado, pude escuchar como un par de sujetos hablaban sobre algún tipo de negocio y como habían tenido problemas con un grupo en contra, también escuche algo sobre una pelea con alguien y ahora lo buscaban, ya que seguramente estaría herido y moribundo. Esa gente no me dio buena espina —Se cruzó de brazos recordando la escena de hace casi un mes atrás — Y en el poco tiempo que hablamos, me di cuenta que no eras alguien malo, o eso es lo que yo creo.

Kuroo se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente las palabras de Bokuto, observándolo de nuevo con esa mirada penetrante mientras su mano izquierda descansaba sobre su cadera.

—¿Confías en mí?— Preguntó secamente.

— Obviamente. —Respondió de inmediato, chocando su mirada dorada con la firme mirada marrón.

Kuroo sostuvo su mirada un par de segundos, antes de relajar su postura y su gesto, esbozando de nuevo su característica sonrisa burlona, en la que se pudo leer un _“Te creo”_

—Suficiente, este ambiente serio no te queda para nada — Comentó eliminando por completo la tensión que los había rodeado. Haciendo que Bokuto se quedara algo desorientado antes de también esbozar una sonrisa brillante.

—Ahora siguiendo con el otro punto. —Continuo Kuroo con un tono más relajado —Como puedes ver no puedo realizar mi trabajo así—Hizo un ademán para señalarse a sí mismo —Nada de peleas a mano armada o escalar por paredes por al menos 4 meses más. Por eso mismo he venido a ofrecerme como tú ayudante de tiempo completo o de alguna otra tarea que tengas para mi. Tal vez no pueda ayudarte en mucho, pero déjame compensarte. — Se ofreció Kuroo , esperando que Bokuto aceptara su proposición.

Bokuto se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero enseguida llevó su mano debajo de su barbilla y empezó a frotarla mientras caminaba alrededor de Kuroo, como si lo estuviera inspeccionando, mirándolo de arriba a abajo,ignorando el gesto de confusión de Kuroo y que lo seguía con la mirada.

—Bien, te dejare echarme _una mano_ — Respondió Bokuto con una sonrisa burlona, aludiendo a su incapacidad de mover uno de sus brazos, haciendo que Kuroo solo rodara los ojos por su chiste,

— ¡OH VAMOS!, fue divertido— Se quejó Bokuto mientras la risa escapaba de sus labios

— Já, já — Rió sin gracia, antes de esbozar una sonrisa que luego se transformó en una risa gracias a la contagiosa risa de Bokuto.

La intención de Kuroo era ayudarlo lo más que pudiera, pero el hecho de ver inmovilizado su brazo dominante, le complicaba un poco las cosas, aun así ayudaba a cargar ciertas mercancías, aunque tampoco era como que Bokuto necesitara mucha ayuda en cuanto a fuerza, con esos brazos que Bokuto poseía Kuroo entendía cómo es que había podido cargar con él aún estando inconsciente.

El primer día Kuroo se había dedicado a observar todo lo que Bokuto hacía, para poder aprender y luego ponerlo en práctica. Admirando como Bokuto cargaba toda su mercancía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque el acomodo de las cosas dejaba algo que desear. Bokuto lograba colocar todo en su lugar sin que algo se cayera, cosa que impresionó a Kuroo ya que había visto cómo varias cosas se tambaleaban demasiado unas sobre otras, pero no caían a pesar de los baches y piedras que pasaban en el camino. 

Después de eso, Kuroo se dedicó en las mañanas más que nada del inventario, ya que Bokuto a pesar de haber estado en el negocio tanto tiempo, solía distraerse muy seguido, perdiendo la cuenta más de una vez o preguntando si ya había contado o no tal objeto, contandolo doble vez o ignorándolo, para luego decidir mejor volver a empezar a contar todo lo que tenía para estar seguro, adicional a eso Kuroo lo había ayudado a acomodar las cosas de una forma más ordenada, dando instrucciones cómodamente sentado desde lo alto de un par de cajas de madera.

—En vez de estar allí dando órdenes como todo un Rey ¿Porque no vienes y me ayudas? —Refunfuño Bokuto dejando una caja de madera en la esquina de la carretilla.

—No puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo ¿lo recuerdas?— Comentó burlonamente, mientras le enseñaba la lengua, ignorando el hecho de que ya lo había ayudado a cargar un par de cosas con anterioridad, usando sus heridas a conveniencia cuando era necesario.

—¿O acaso piensas hacer a un hombre herido cargar cosas que podrían empeorar su salud?— Acusó dramáticamente, viendo divertido como Bokuto solo bufaba molesto antes de seguir acomodando las cosas como él se lo estaba pidiendo.

Pero todas sus quejas se vieron olvidadas, cuando al final su carreta había quedado acomodada de una excelente forma y que le facilitaba amarrar las esquinas para asegurar todo.

Durante los días que estuvo ayudando a Bokuto, Kuroo pudo apreciar la facilidad con la que el hombre de cabellos bicolor se relacionaba con la gente, saludando a todo mundo con una gran sonrisa que le era devuelta inmediatamente. Su trabajo como asesino lo obligaba a mantener siempre un perfil bajo, no mostrando su cara demasiado en público, y de hecho a pesar de acompañar a Bokuto al mercado, él se mantenía en la sombra de su puesto, con ropas de civil y escondiendo adicionalmente su cabeza y parte del rostro con ayuda de un turbante, dejando visible solamente sus ojos más que nada. 

Bokuto había tenido razón al decir que al ser mercader uno podía enterarse de varias cosas, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas con tal de recabar información, y luego desaparecer del lugar, pero al quedarse en esa misma zona le permitió escuchar una gran cantidad de información que podría utilizar más adelante.

Cuando habían terminado el día, y mientras regresaban a la casa de Bokuto, Kuroo pudo recorrer parte del mercado y los puestos a los alrededores con gran calma, usualmente no prestaba atención a los puestos, prestaba más atención a las personas, como guardias o sus objetivos, así que caminar con paciencia también le hizo darse cuenta de otras cosas, como los hábitos de compra de los ciudadanos y la tendencia en aquel lugar, pero de lo que más se había percatado, era como la cara de Bokuto se iluminaba cada vez que pasaban algún puesto con carne, sin importar si era de liebre, pato o cordero. Haciendo que Kuroo anotara mentalmente una forma de cómo agradecerle.

Así que una semana más tarde, Kuroo entró a la casa de Bokuto con un saco en su hombro, el cual dejó con una sonrisa a los pies de Bokuto.

Bokuto completamente curioso, se acercó al saco para abrirlo y examinar su contenido, notando como el pelinegro le había traído un par de liebres para la cena, en ese momento su mirada se intercalo varias veces entre el interior del saco y el rostro de Kuroo.

—¿De dónde las sacaste?—Pregunto algo asombrado, la carne era su comida favorita, pero era muy costosa y normalmente reservada para eventos especiales como los banquetes.

—Las caze

—¿Puedes cazar?

—Que esté herido, no significa que sea un inútil—Se defendió algo ofendido.

—¿Seguro? Porque recuerdo a alguien batallando para poder acomodar un par de vasijas en un estante. —Replicó Bokuto alzando una ceja. 

—Si no las quieres me las llevaré — Dramatizó tomando de nuevo el saco haciendo ademán de colocarlo en su espalda e irse por donde había venido. Solo para ser detenido de inmediato

—¿Oh ho ho?Alguien cambió de parecer — Comentó mirándolo momentáneamente por encima de su hombro.

—Calla y déjame cocinarlo —Reprocho, tomando el saco, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada divertida que tenía Kuroo 

Con el paso de las semanas ambos se fueron haciendo más cercanos. Solían comer juntos en la casa de Bokuto, disfrutando de los animales que a veces Kuroo solía traer como liebres,codornices y hasta pescado, siendo este último el favorito de Tetsuro, y que había hecho que Bokuto enfatizará aún más su parecido con un gato.

A Kuroo le gustaba escuchar las mil y un historias que Bokuto tenía para contar, escuchando con total atención los lugares que había visitado, las personas que había conocido, lo que había visto y como se había sentido, sin duda alguna Bokuto era una persona extremadamente sensible, en el sentido de que experimentaba todo con cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que cada descripción que le ofrecía fuera tan vivida que hasta él mismo podía ver como Bokuto vibraba con cada recuerdo, haciendo que una sonrisa cálida e inconsciente se posara en sus labios. Deseando poder ver personalmente la emoción de Bokuto al llegar a un nuevo lugar, o volver a alguna ciudad que ya había visitado con anterioridad, y verlo revivir sus recuerdos.

Por esta razón, en el momento que Bokuto le había dicho que emprendería un viaje a una ciudad del sur a la que no había ido, en busca de nueva mercancía, Kuroo no dudo ni un segundo en ofrecer su compañía, él ya había visitado aquel lugar y conocía el camino. Además, a Bokuto no le vendría mal alguien tan versado en el arte de las armas para cuidar su camino de regreso con toda su mercancía, aprovechando que Kuroo hace un par de días atrás al fin se había desecho de las tablas que detenían su brazo, quedando solo los retazos de tela como soporte. Aún no podía moverlo con completa libertad o sostener cosas con algo de peso, pero eso no impedía que aun fuera lo suficientemente hábil para defenderse a mismo y a alguien más.

El viaje a aquella ciudad había sido algo corto, pero muy provechoso. Kuroo había admirado con una sonrisa oculta por su turbarte, como Bokuto se maravillaba con las diferentes cosas que encontraba a su paso, deteniéndose en cada puesto para preguntar y comparar las cosas que veía, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para llamarlo y hacer que también los viera y le diera su opinión.

Habían pasado todo el día recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, entrando a casi cualquier negocio, siendo arrastrado por Bokuto quien no le daba ningún descanso, adentrándose a una pequeña casa que servía también como taller de alfarería. Adentrándose en un pasillo que estaba lleno de jarrones, platos y vasijas, perfectamente acomodadas en estantes de madera. 

Kuroo seguía un par de pasos atrás a Bokuto, no prestando tanta atención a lo que veía, a diferencia de Koutaro quien veía con ojos atentos hasta la más mínima pieza de cerámica o arcilla que se encontraba a su paso, siendo por esta misma razón que Bokuto no se había dado cuenta que una de las patas de los estantes se había roto, tambaleándose sobre él

Kuroo había alertado a Bokuto, llamándolo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba inmediatamente hacia él para cubrirlo con su cuerpo de las vasijas de barro que cayeron, junto con el estante. Cayendo ambos al suelo 

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Kuroo en el momento que se había separado lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Afirmó Bokuto —¿Tu lo estás? —

Fue allí cuando Kuroo se dio cuenta de la comprometedora pose en la que estaban.

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, las piernas de Kuroo estaban a cada lado de Bokuto a la altura de sus muslos y sus manos enmarcaban el rostro de Bokuto, estando su cuerpo básicamente enjaulando a Bokuto entre el suelo y él. Y por si esto fuera poco, gracias a la poca fuerza muscular en su mano derecha, su cuerpo estaba elevado a pocos centímetros de Bokuto, permitiéndole sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo bajo él 

—Si, no fue nada grave— Respondió algo nervioso, volviéndose a poner de pie, ofreciéndole una mano a Bokuto para que se levantara.Nerviosismo que Bokuto confundió con mentiras respecto a su estado.

—Vamos,debemos revisarte — Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del más alto. Bokuto lo tomó de la mano izquierda y lo arrastró con él a la posada donde se estaban quedando, entrando de inmediato a la habitación

—Déjame ver— Había declarado en cuanto había cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

—Bokuto, en serio , no fue nada— Insistió el pelinegro, rodando los ojos. 

—No te oigo, no te oigo, lara~ lara~ la~—Canturreaba Bokuto mientras se cubría los oídos, demostrándole a Kuroo que ignoraría todo lo que le dijera hasta hiciera caso. 

Kuroo lanzó un suspiro resignado al ver la reacción algo infantil, pero encantadora desde su punto de vista y que demostraba sincera preocupación.Así que se empezó a retirar la túnica y la camisa que cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando expuesto su tronco y espalda.

Bokuto inmediatamente se había colocado a su espalda para poder revisarlo, cerciorándose de que no había sufrido daño alguno, notando sobre la morena piel pequeñas marcas algo rojas de donde habían caído las vasijas, golpeándolo. 

—Tienes muchas cicatrices — Comentó ausentemente, pasando levemente uno de sus dedos por la superficie elevada en una extensa cicatriz en su hombro derecho, una cicatriz que Kuroo se había hecho años atrás en sus primeros días como asesino.

—No tienes ni idea—Respondió con una risa algo amarga.

Las manos de Bokuto empezaron a rondar por su espalda, rozando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos algunas de las marcas que adornaban su espalda, apreciando cómo unas se veían más recientes que otras, más anchas o profundas, haciendo que Bokuto se preguntara cómo es que se las había hecho y si es que alguna seguía doliendo.

Por su parte, Kuroo se encontraba mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, mientras dejaba que Bokuto recorriera cada centímetro su espalda con completa libertad. El tacto de sus manos sobre su piel se sentía completamente diferente a las propias , las suyas estaban llenas de callos por escalar las diferentes construcciones y empuñar armas desde hace años, mientras que las de Bokuto se sentían suaves pero fuertes , disfrutando la sensación de gran calidez y tranquilidad que le transmitían cada que sus pieles chocaban.

**_¿Qué se sentiría ser sostenido por aquellas manos?_ **

Fue la duda que cruzó su mente por un segundo, y ante esta pregunta, la mente de Kuroo espabiló, haciendo que se abofeteara mentalmente. No podía, más bien, no debía tener sentimientos por Bokuto, él era su amigo, el primero que no tenía nada que ver con el mundo al que él pertenecía, un mundo completamente diferente al de Bokuto y al que no podía arrastrarlo. Una persona tan brillante y pura como Koutaro no merecía ver la peor parte de la raza humana, ni ver la sangre que Kuroo derramaba con sus propias manos y que las empapaba sin poder limpiarlas. Bokuto no merecía ver la peor parte de él.

— Todo parece estar bien— Había dicho Bokuto, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro.

—Te dije que no había sido nada grave—Respondió mientras se volvía a colocar su ropaje, sintiendo como aún persistía el ligero toque de los dedos de Bokuto sobre su piel.

—Aún así quería asegurarme.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Los cuatro meses en compañía de Kuroo habían pasado demasiado rápido para Bokuto, y con el paso del tiempo, Kuroo había ido recuperando poco a poco la movilidad de su brazo al igual que su fuerza, permitiéndole a realizar de nuevo su trabajo de asesino, claro que Kuroo no le decía las misiones que le eran encomendadas, pero sabía que en parte había vuelto a trabajar, ya que el tiempo que solía pasarse por su casa y acompañarlo al mercado había disminuido considerablemente. 

A Bokuto nunca le había incomodado hacer su trabajo solo, conocía a varios de los mercaderes junto a él, por no decir a todos, junto con gran parte de la ciudad, y tampoco le molestaba ir solo de ciudad en ciudad de vez en cuando en busca de más mercancía, pero ahora que había encontrado a alguien con el que disfrutaba pasar su tiempo, con el que solía bromear, y que lo había acompañado en sus viajes, ver su vida anterior y compararla con lo que tenia ahora, lo hacía sentirse un poco...solo. 

Disfrutaba de la compañía del pelinegro, las comidas junto a él era muy divertidas, sobre todo cuando el chico traía carne de cordero y empezaba una lucha campal por los trozos que ya estaban perfectamente asados, adicionalmente, varias veces Bokuto estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la comida por estar riendo por cualquier cosa que platicaban mientras disfrutaban sus alimentos y Kuroo tenía que auxiliarlo mientras el mismo se reía por la situación.

Así que cuando el asesino le dijo que a partir de ese día no se encontraría en la ciudad por tiempo indefinido, la carne que había estado saboreando hasta ese momento, perdió todo el sabor. Bokuto no podía decirle nada, Kuroo era un asesino desde antes de su encuentro, y lo seguiría siendo hasta el día de su muerte. No dudaba para nada de sus capacidades, pero aun así, el verlo partir en medio de la noche, causó que un dolor se anidara en su pecho, el cual se hizo más fuerte en el momento que lo vio desaparecer entre las sombras por última vez.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Dos semanas habían pasado, y para Bokuto aún era extraño no tener a Kuroo alrededor tan seguidamente, aún solía mirar a sus alrededores por la mañana en búsqueda del pelinegro quien venía a ayudarlo en otro día de trabajo y a la hora de la comida se había sorprendido a sí mismo más de una vez sirviendo un segundo plato del que nadie comería. Solía prestar más atención a sus alrededores notando como a veces algunas sombras pasaban de un lado a otro en menos de un segundo, pero ninguna resultaba ser el pelinegro. Haciendo que preguntas como _¿Dónde estará? o ¿Qué estará haciendo?_ plagaran su mente con mucha frecuencia. Dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada para demostrar la existencia de Kuroo en su vida, no tenía forma de comunicarse con él, no tenía una dirección a la cual visitar o mandar cartas, nunca supo en qué lugar se hospedaba o de dónde venía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo.

Kuroo siempre era el que venía a visitarlo, el que decidía pasar tiempo con él, apareciendo con el alba y marchándose al oscurecer. Haciendo que lo único que tuviera Bokuto de él fueran sus recuerdos y anécdotas.

Si no hubiera sido por ese incidente, Koutaro ni siquiera sabría de la existencia del pelinegro. Y el darse cuenta de esto, dolía.

Otra semana había pasado desde la última visita de Kuroo, y el revuelo junto con los barullos de la gente, empezó a aumentar. Varios viajeros habían llegado a Jerusalén en los últimos días, gente de varias ciudades vecinas habían comentando que en sus lugares de origen algo estaba pasando, no sabían bien qué era, pero en el ambiente se había podido sentir un a gran tensión, hasta que de la nada las cosas se habían tranquilizado y algunas personas que habían desaparecido habían regresado.

Las historias de todos eran muy parecidas, gente sintiendo algo extraño en la ciudad por unos días y luego...nada. Hasta que una tarde, un joven hombre viajero comentó que en la ciudad de Damasco había habido una redada de madrugada mientras él salía de la ciudad. Durante su salida había sentido que no estaba solo entre las calles de la ciudad, sintiendo la presencia de algunas personas mas, pero incapaz de verlos, solo divisando sombras que apenas se hacían visibles por la luz de la luna y escuchando pasos tan ligeros que aun sospechaba haberlo imaginado todo,y solo confiaba en lo que había escuchado esa madrugada gracias a que más tarde otro viajante de su ciudad, que había salido a la mañana siguiente le había contado todo.

Al parecer durante aquella madrugada, habían atacado una casa cerca de los límites de la ciudad. Al parecer era una especie de almacén de prisioneros, donde mantenían a personas que recogían de diferentes ciudades para luego venderlos como esclavos a algún señor rico de oriente medio. No sabían quién o qué lo había causado, y tampoco sabían con certeza que había pasado con toda la gente detrás de la trata de esclavos, había signos de lucha por todos lados, pisadas que parecían querer escapar y varios rastros de sangre dejados atrás, se presumía que posiblemente estaban muertos y los únicos testigos habían sido los esclavos liberados, quienes no podía describir a las personas que los liberaron, siendo su única característica el uso de un traje completamente negro que los cubría de la cabeza a los pies.

Para Bokuto no fue necesario escuchar más de aquella historia, había escuchado lo suficiente, así que empacó todo lo más rápido que pudo, volviendo a su forma desprolija de acomodar su mercancía, ignorando lo que había aprendido de Kuroo, encaminándose de nuevo a su hogar. Sabía que Kuroo había tenido algo que ver en eso, la forma tan sigilosa de moverse y el traje que describían habían sido las pistas que necesitaba. 

En cuanto llegó a su hogar ni siquiera se molestó en guardar su carreta, había cruzado de inmediato la puerta de entrada, quedándose petrificado en el momento en el que reconoció aquella mopa de pelo negra en la sala de su hogar siendo apenas iluminada por los últimos rayos de luz que se colaban por una de las ventanas.

—Hola— saludó Kuroo, teniendo el completo descaro de hacerlo con una sonrisa como si no hubiera invadido propiedad ajena .

—¡Volviste!— Exclamó, logrando que sus piernas lo obedecieran lo suficiente para acercarse al asesino y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Auch, auch, con cuidado— Se quejó un poco al verse estrujado por los fuertes brazos de Bokuto.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó, aflojando poco a poco su agarre hasta soltarlo renuentemente . 

—No hay problema.—Respondió con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una de sus manos al cabello de Bokuto y jugaba con sus hebras

—¿Cuando volviste? —

—Hace poco de hecho—Respondió haciéndole un lugar a Bokuto en la banca que decoraba su sala para que éste se sentara.

Bokuto tomó asiento justo a su lado, permitiéndole notar cómo la manga larga de su traje tenía una cortada a la altura de su brazo y un rastro de sangre se asomaba por debajo de la tela.

—¿Porque no la has tratado? — Pregunto Bokuto señalando con los ojos su brazo izquierdo, Kuroo dirigió su mirada a su brazo, notando la cortada en su traje y que había llegado a su piel, pero no había sido lo suficientemente profunda para prestarle mucha atención.

—No le dí importancia,y vine directamente aquí — Respondió alzándose de hombros. 

En cuanto su misión en la ciudad de Damasco había terminado y había reportado los resultados al Rafiq de aquella ciudad, Kuroo había tomado uno de los caballos de la casa de asesinos y se había encaminado de regreso a Jerusalén sin perder ni un segundo. Ignorando por completo la herida de su brazo y que solo había limpiado superficialmente con agua en un pequeño riachuelo donde había parado a descansar junto con su caballo.

Bokuto se levantó de nuevo, caminando hacia su habitación antes de volver a salir y ahora dirigirse a la cocina. Regresando con un cuenco con agua, colocándolo en la mesita de madera frente a ellos, para después encender un par de velas y colocarlas de igual manera en la mesa para iluminar la habitación.

Kuroo se había retirado la túnica permitiéndole a Bokuto limpiar de nueva cuenta su herida con mayor facilidad,retirando la tierra y aquellas costras de sangre seca que habían aparecido,limpiando lo más posible la herida. En el momento en el que Kuroo vio a Bokuto pasar varias veces la aguja sobre el fuego de las velas hasta que ésta estuvo al rojo vivo, apretó los labios en una fina línea, anticipando la punzada que venía.

En cuanto la aguja había atravesado su piel su mandíbula se tensó ante la conocida pero no menos molesta sensación, sintiendo como el hilo pasaba por su piel.

—Lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo.— Hablo, tratando de distraerse, ignorando la aguja e hilo que estaban uniendo su piel.

—Pero volviste — Respondió Bokuto con animosidad.

—Al menos esta vez — Acotó con una pequeña risa que salió algo amarga hasta para él.

Se suponía que como asesinos no debían involucrarse con nadie, esto era para protección de la gente y de ellos mismos,pero allí estaba él,una vez más en el hogar de Bokuto, siendo curado como la primera vez que se habían encontrado. Ignorando a conciencia una de las principales reglas que tenían en su orden de asesinos y por la cual había intentado alejarse un poco de él, dándose cuenta había sido demasiado tarde. Kuroo se había apegado a Bokuto, o más bien, se había enamorado de él.

Al principio se había convencido a sí mismo de que simplemente le había tomado un cariño especial porque Bokuto era alguien completamente diferente a él, era alguien que tenía una vida normal, con un trabajo honrado, él era alguien que podía relacionarse con infinidad de gente, podía salir a la calle sin tener que estar cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, mirando en cada rincón y detrás de su espalda cada 5 segundos para no ser un blanco fácil. Bokuto representaba todo lo contrario a él, y por eso lo apreciaba, porque le ayudaba a probar algo de aquella vida que él no había podido tener.

Pero prontamente vio que su aprecio llegaba más lejos que una amistad. 

Lo entendió en el momento que se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo con la mirada a aquel hombre tan grande como su emoción, observándolo con una sonrisa que se hacía cada vez más grande cuando veía al chico de ojos dorados sonreír, y que hacía a su corazón agitarse cuando esa sonrisa iba dirigida a él. Lo había entendido cada día a su lado, lamentando cada partida al anochecer y ansiando el mañana para volver a verlo, dándose cuenta de que muchas veces se había desviado de su camino solo para pasar más tiempo con aquel hombre, tomando solo misiones en la ciudad de Jerusalén,evitando alejarse demasiado. Claro que al principio se había acercado a Bokuto para pagar su deuda, pero conforme habían pasado los días, Kuroo se había sentido demasiado cómodo a su alrededor, haciéndolo sentir como si lo conociera de toda la vida,con Bokuto no tenía que ser Kuroo “el asesino”, era simplemente Kuroo, una persona y ya, por eso, para él, Bokuto era una persona demasiado especial, era alguien que no lo juzgaba por lo que hacía y que lo había aceptado tal cual era.

Kuroo deseaba seguir aferrándose a esa parte de su día y seguir aferrándose a Bokuto lo más posible si es que el chico se lo permitía. Y es allí cuando otra pregunta había asaltado su mente.

  
**_“¿Qué era él para Bokuto?”_ **

Kuroo ni siquiera sabía si Bokuto estaría interesado en él, y en caso de que lo estuviera, él no podía ofrecerle nada, ni siquiera sabía si volvería con vida de su siguiente misión, por eso había intentado mantener sus sentimientos ocultos. Pero esa misma sensación de estar en peligro fue lo que le había hecho darse cuenta que no quería morir sin antes haberle dicho lo que sentía. Desde antes tenía motivos para no rendirse y no morir en alguna misión,la más fuerte era su clan, a el le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, cada uno de los integrantes eran su familia de allí que se refirieran a Nekoma como una hermandad. Una hermandad con un gran ideal, donde todos buscaban hacer un lugar mejor, pero para lograrlo alguien debía hacer el trabajo sucio y ellos eran los que habían decidido hacerlo. No se arrepentía de lo que hacía, creía fuertemente en sus ideales y aunque podría haber otros modos de hacerlo, ese era el camino que ellos habían elegido.

Kuroo se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento Bokuto había terminado de coser su herida.Ignorando por completo las veces que lo había llamado, hasta que lo agito suavemente por la muñeca, haciendo que Kuroo parpadeara un par de veces.

—Hey— Llamó Bokuto una vez que notó que el pelinegro había salido de sus pensamientos —Te quedaste callado de la nada.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?—

—Que ya he terminado—Repitió Bokuto, haciendo que Kuroo apreciara el par de puntos que estaban en su brazo.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema—Respondió Bokuto levantándose de su asiento para llevar de nuevo el cuenco a la cocina, siendo detenido por la mano de Kuroo que se había aferrado a su muñeca, haciendo que Bokuto regresara a su lugar, mirando con curiosidad al pelinegro —¿Pasa algo?

Kuroo mordió el interior de su mejilla antes de girar un poco su cuerpo y quedar frente a — Koutaro— Llamó Kuroo, escogiendo su primer nombre para llamar su atención—Te extrañe

—Yo tambien te extrañe—

—No, no lo entiendes— Reprochó Kuroo haciendo que Bokuto frunciera un poco su ceño al sentirse un poco perdido

—Desde el principio y durante todos estos meses tú me has tratado como una persona, contigo no tenía que ser Kuroo “el asesino”, yo era simplemente Kuroo , nunca me juzgaste por lo que hacía y aun asi me dejaste permanecer a tu lado.Me mostraste partes de una vida que no creí siquiera poder imaginar —Las palabras que hace un momento cruzaban por su mente ahora fluían fuera de su boca intentando transmitirle a Bokuto todo lo que significaba para él —Y hoy mientras me dirigía a mi misión, me di cuenta de que no quería irme sin que supieras cómo me siento. — Kuroo completamente decidido, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Koutaro acariciándola levemente con su pulgar, no acobardándose ante el pequeño vislumbramiento de sorpresa que cruzó los ojos dorados. Usando el rápido latir de su corazón y su nerviosismo como impulso, tragó saliva para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, evitando que las palabras no se atoraran en su interior. —Lo que te quiero decir es que me he enamorado de ti.— Declaro no retirando ni un segundo la mirada del rostro de Bokuto, apreciando como sus ojos se iban abriendo poco a poco a medida que las palabras iban registrándose en su cabeza.

Kuroo sentía como su sangre recorría su cuerpo, escuchando sus fuertes latidos retumbando en sus oídos, no sabiendo cómo el hombre frente a él iba a reaccionar. Así que en el momento en el que Bokuto lo había abrazado en vez de alejarlo, una parte de él se había relajado, permitiéndose esconder su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Bokuto, aspirando su almizclado aroma y disfrutando de la calidez que le transmitía.

—También me gustas, Kuroo.— Susurro Bokuto pasando suavemente su mano por la espalda de Kuroo

—Tetsuro, mi nombre es Tetsuro —Respondió dándole al fin su nombre completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final, esto se me salio de las manos,con algo de OOC por no decir mucho, pero aun así estoy orgullosa de este monstruo y como salió. Si ven algún error ortográfico no duden en decírmelo. Gracias por leer y tengan lindo día


End file.
